Together
by marycasa13
Summary: The continuation/sequal of If We Could Be. Enjoy!
1. A Peculiar Thing

Together

Chapter one - A peculiar Thing

I flitted about merrily, cleaning the counters with great speed as Toby gazed at me in wonderment, cherry juices leaking down his chin. Amazingly, even in my euphoric state I still found it in me somehow to make the lad another pie. One wot Sweeney bloody well knew wasn't, well, bloody. I chuckled at the thought, and Sweeney finally looked up from his own plate and directly at me, a vague trace of a smile on his lips. Toby's mouth dropped open visibly, and when Sweeney followed my amused gaze, he scrunched his eyebrows together before reaching over to somewhat gently snap the boy's mouth shut.

"You'll catch flies like that, lad" He admonished, and I laughed as Toby chimed in timidly,

"An' Spiders?"

"Sure, and spiders, whatever bloody well keeps that trap of yours shut."

Toby sat silently for awhile as if thinking this over, before turning to Sweeney again with child like amazement and asking, "Is it cos of all the cherries in my mouth? They'd crawl in an get 'em?"

Sweeney opened his own mouth to respond, before closing it with a snap and thumpin' down his head to rest upon his arms on the counter, shaking his head.

"Mum?" Toby questioned, alarmed.

"It's just a saying lad, calm down. Mr. T's bein' dramatic, as always." I saw him shift somewhat at this statement, and smirked even more visibly than I was currently. I smiled kindly at Toby and waltzed around the counter to playfully hoist him off the stool and place him on the floor.

"Muuum!" He protested, like a typical embarrassed and overly prideful young boy. I laughed and left him alone, well, of course not before tousling his hair - jus' cos.

"Go wash up love, I have a feeling Mr. Todd will be needin' yer help in his shop tomorrow, it's best you get some sleep." He scurried off like a good lad, or rather, to get away from my overbearing attention, more like, and Sweeney lifted his head up with something between a smile and a scowl. I think it was a grimace o' sorts.

"I'll be wanting him in my shop, then, will I?"

"Yes, you will." I asserted, "Did ya see how confused the poor bugger was? He probably thinks I've gone mad!"

The bloody man gave me one of his charmin' smirks I would quickly get used to and stated playful- like,

"Actually, we both already agreed you're a bit o' a mad woman..." Hoppin' up on the stool next to him I slapped his shoulder in annoyance, making him grunt.

"Wot was tha' for?" He demanded, still grumblin' o' course.

"If yeh plan on becomin' part of our family, love, he should hear it. N' he should damn well hear it from you."

I watched as Sweeney's face became very serious, and gasped quietly to meself as he got a strange look in his eyes and seemed to stare right through me. Don't tell me the git was tryin' to back out of it all already! I was about to snap him out of it when he did so himself, looking at me carefully and saying in quiet awe, "...a family..."

"Oh Sweeney," I murmured softly, in awe myself, throwing my arms around him. He growled in surprise before giving in and leaning into my touch. I wos in heaven, I tell ya. After a moment though, sadly, he lifted my arms off o' him and for the second time that night grasped me firmly by the shoulders.

But then he grinned a grin that woulda sent me to the floor had he not been holdin' me up, and chuckled.

"What a bloody strange family we'll make", he muttered, before pulling me close again.


	2. It's About Bloody Time!

Chapter 2

It's About Bloody Time!

"G'mornin' Mr. T." I grumbled in wot I hoped was a way wot was somewhat cheerful. I rubbed my eyes and blindly walking into the room, stumbling over something - what the bloody hell was tha' anyway? - Oh, it was Mr. Todd's foot.

"Awake by now, lad?" He boomed, slapping me on the back n' causin' me to almost fall righ' on my face. Instead I stumbled forward a few steps like a drunkard and turned around mindlessly to slump myself down in the barber's chair. It was too bloody early.

"It's too bloody early!" I moaned, and Mr. T responded by kneeling next to the chair, his breath uncomfortable tickling my neck. "Careful boy," He drawled, "my next attempt at waking you will bloody well be an ice cold pail o' water."

I opened my eyes as wide as I could manage in response and he stood up, pullin' me up with him. He pushed me gently towards the mirror n' counter as he moved to sit in the chair in my place. "One more shave, lad, without too much blood and I'll consider your involvement with an actual customer." He turned to give me a half smile before leanin' into the chair, ready to be cut to ribbons - er - I mean shaved. Heh. It's a bloody wonder he was gonna risk his neck again just for me learnin' of the trade. I wos grateful I wos.

I swilled the foam around jus' like he taught me before approaching him, pulling my razor gently out of its holder. I foamed 'im up with ease, cos that was the only bloody easy part, and he flinched slightly as the first stroke of me blade grazed his chin. To his surprise, bugger, even to mine! - I didn't even scratch him!. I finished the shave with only a few nicks here and there and smiled widely at him as he wiped his face on his towel.

"Well boy, I'll say that was the cleanest shave this place has seen in months." He grinned oddly at me, and I felt as if I wos missin' some awful good joke. I stood there for minutes like a bleedin' fool before mumbling a right cowardly "Thank you, sir." Normally, I would've been excited and the like, but that glint in his eye that thankfully disappeared a moment ago was nothin' short of completely disturbin'. He noticed my discomfort, I reckon, cos he stood up and cleared his throat carefully. I'd never seen Mr. T nervous, n' I knew he was right then for some reason, so I began to get worried.

"Boy, Toby, I realize you care for your mother very much..." he began, and I quickly jumped to defense of me mum. If he bloody touched a damn hair on her innocent head -

"Wot happened to her? Wot did you do? I swear, sir I -

"Calm DOWN boy," He interjected, "I didn't do nothing to her. Well, I sorta did but, o BLOODY hell! She's fine alright!"

I could do nothing but blink up at him in disbelief and back away half a pace. He sighed.

"What I meant was, I care for her too, I mean I only just realised this, an' I figured I might warn you we'd be...sharing her." He rubbed his forehead in exasperation, "or something like that."

Good God, the invincible barber was acting awkward! Wot did he mean by - oh. OH! I grinned madly, "I always KNEW yeh fancied her!!!" He gave me a stern look, and I simmered down. "She loves ya, Mr. Todd." I said solemnly, almost like a warning, and he half smirked, half smiled at me.

"I know, lad." I nodded at him slowly, trying to contain me smile as I turned to leave, but he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him curiously.

"I was, uh, wondering if we could...share you too Toby." He looked down at the floor, not knowing what to do with 'is eyes I suppose.

"Share? I ain't no toy nor object, sir." He faltered a bit, looking up at me, the hardness momentarily leavin' his eyes, and I smiled shyly.

"But I think I could make a pretty good son."


	3. Oh For The Love of Toby!

Toby, Toby, Toby

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't bloody well believe it! Trying to hold in a gasp through a near-teary smile, I peered through the crack of Sweeney's door even more eagerly than I wos at first, trying to hide meself well enough even in my joy. Toby, my Toby, was shavin' his first customer! But tha' wasn't the bloody amazin' part, mind you. What was truly incredible was that throughout the whole thing Sweeney was standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder and the other hand guidin' his 'round the man's face. He was almost done with his shave, and I could tell from where I was hidin' that there wasn't a spot of blood on him!

'Well,' I thought dryly, 'That does make 'is shaving style a bit different from his father I suppose.'

Toby's glittering eyes turned up towards his mentor, and I blinked, turning away from the door and closing it gently before I finally let out a gasp of realization and surprise. His father! Did I just - I shouldn't 'ave assumed that Sweeney had already talked to him an' all, but that's not why I was tearin' up like a blubberin' sea otter righ' at that moment. I understood the look in Toby's eyes, and the near out o' place smile on Sweeney's face all to well. His _father_...my son...._Our_ son! Oh, Toby...

Toby an' me an' Sweeney, a family at last? I couldn't believe it. Well actually I damn well could, after all this time an' all tha' bloody business we deserved it! - bloody business, oh Lord. I rolled my eyes at my accidental inner pun. And it was this buggering bought of typical crazy-woman humour - Tho neither of me two men would EVER hear me call it that - that finally brought me to enough sense so that I could remove my arse from it's precarious position against the closed barber shop door. Bein' booted down the stairs by an over-active lil' child as he bust down the door for dinner did not seem fun at all to me, and well, if_ Toby_ was the one to open the door, forget it. Me bones would be in a jumbled heap before they could even make it down the stairs!

Speakin' of, I clambered down the stairs in my hurry to start the dinner I knew they'd both be wantin' so bad, even if it wos still a bit too early, an' a bit too light out to be hungry myself. I figured I'd either tell them tha' I saw 'em n' figured them out after dinner, or let them figure out themselves from my positively glowing nature. I do confess though, tha it takes almost next to nothin' to put me in a good mood lately, wot with wot has been goin' on round here. Maybe they won't notice.

"Good Lord woman! Has Christmas come early? Did you tamper with our meals tonight?" Drawled Sweeney as he sauntered down the stairs, smirking. Speak of the devil. Speak of the gorgeous, bloody brilliant, mind buggering, insufferable devil!

"Love, what are you going on about now?" I shot back lightly, stirring up the beginnings of a stew I was magically able to throw together in the minutes before he came down those stairs.

"You're grinning from ear to ear, Mrs. Lovett. Can't have you splitting your face open from the exertion, now can we?"

I melted a little bit inside, and came to the abrupt realization that I may as well never get used to the playful version of Mr. Sweeney Todd. That didn't mean I wasn't goin' to be playful back, however. I leaned over the counter so we wos face to face and said as seriously as I could manage through my smile,

"Really now? Something wrong with my lips you say? Maybe you could fix that, love."

"Of course, my pet. How could I refuse?" He said with dark mischievousness. I was shocked he played along wit me game so easily, and quickly took advantage, leaning forward even more and pulling his head down to mine. Never, in all my days, did I think this could happen. But it wos, an' I was cut off by all further thought as our lips met an' I was kissing him again, with much more intensity than our first. I felt like singing, crying and laughin' all at once when he pulled me up to sit on the counter, and kissed me deeper. When he sadly broke away, I was shockingly glad he did, but tha' was only cos' Toby chose that exact moment to come barreling' down the stairs like the demon barber was coming after him. Which was ridiculous, really, because he was right here.

I chuckled inwardly and hopped of the counter like it was burning me, repositioning myself behind the pot of soup and brushing my skirts off frantically as if they was caught on fire too. Toby, of course, was oblivious to all this as he skidded to a halt in front of me and cried out,

"I shaved my first customer today! An' I just finished cleaning up the mess and I didn't cut him! I only needed a bit o' help too!"

"Toby that's wonderful!" I exclaimed, perhaps making it a little too obvious that I already knew all this with my over enthusiasm. But what was I without a little bit of over enthusiasm now an' then?

As if readin' my thoughts, Sweeney looked at me with a surprised look in his eyes and a large smirk.

Toby beamed at my praise and clambered up onto the counter to whisper something in my ear,

'I think, mum - Mr. T wants me to be his son.' I wrapped my arms around him lovingly, happy that the words were finally spoken, and looked over his head at Sweeney, though I was still talking to the boy.

"Really now?" I asked playfully, and he nodded against my neck, "Well, then you don't want to deny him that honor then do you? Go give your new father a big hug." Toby laughed delightfully as if he understood my plan, and Sweeney's eyes bugged out as he came face to face with more of a flyin' squirrel than a boy leaping upon him and sending him crashing to his bum on the ground.

"Owww" He moaned, lifting Toby off him only partially so he could kneel comfortably,

"Son, I think you just shattered my bloody behind." Said Sweeney with a slight bit of embarrassment mixed with amusement and agony, if that was possible.

"Tha's ok, sir. I'm pretty sure Mum can fix it like she did all those cuts on your face." Toby responded immediately.

Sweeney's eyes widened slightly and looked up at me with a hilariously amused grin that soon turned suggestive as I realized the possible implications of what Toby just said, and I blushed.

"I may have to take your mother up on that offer, but now doesn't really seem like the appropriate time..." Conceded Sweeney, still laughing adorably.

"Hmm", he continued, "What do you say to that Nellie?"

He smirked up at me, leaving a very confused boy to ponder why his mum was turning the shades of a ripening tomato, for cor's sake, and his new father was hugging the living daylights out o' him like he just told the funniest joke in the world.


End file.
